customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisitor Gorefang
"pity not those who are dead, they are with the ancestors now - no, pity those who live - for they shall face my wrath" ~ Inquisitor Gorefang Inquisitor Gorefang is not the most powerful of villains, nor is he the most known - however he is perhaps one of the most reviled in his home-land and has a corrupt philosophy that dictates that he alone has the right to judge others and he will not be content until all opposition is crushed under heel and every living being is subservient to his will. Origins Born to the dimension of Erewhon, where animals lived much as humans of medieval Europe - his birth was a matter of great controversy as his mother was the High-Priestess of the Erewhon Order and thus becoming pregnant was a mark of shame rather than pride: things went from bad to worse as Gorefang's birth was riddled with complications and several clerics tried to persuade the High-Priestess to give up her son, but she would not give up her child and pressed on - eventually by the light of a new moon the infant Gorefang was born. Gorefang's childhood was plagued with illness and he spent much of his time bed-ridden, his mother would tend to him as best she could and often read to him from the Book Of Wisdom: this caused Gorefang to become deeply devout - although he always focused on the darker aspects of the faith, perhaps relating more to suffering due to his many ailments. When he grew older his health improved and he began to mix with the other residents of Erewhon, going as far as beginning to preach - however his ceremonies were often condemned for their violence and hate: his own mother decreed his teachings to be dangerous and tried to persuade her son to turn his back on such extreme views in favor of her own kinder methods. Gorefang repayed his mother's attempts of kindness by killing her as she slept - later in life he would claim this was self-defence: after all she dared to question his divine right and thus in his eyes was corrupt. The death of the High-Priestess sent shockwaves amongst Erewhon and Gorefang was quick to use it to his advantage, rising in the ranks of the Order until he became the new High-Priest - his rule was unpopular but many felt an obligation to serve him out of respect for his mother and considerable threats of violence from a small group of thugs who had been hired by Gorefang to "enlighten" any who dared oppose him. For several years Gorefang ruled as High-Priest, preaching hate and fear while his thugs waged a hidden war against any who stood against him: yet for all his power Gorefang was not content - he knew that he was still subservient to King Vulpus and thus made plans to dispose of the monarchy once and for all in order to bring a new age to Erewhon. Fate would have it that around this time in history humanity was beginning to make contact with Erewhon for the first time: frightening many of the citizenship with their unusual (in the eyes of Erewhon) behaviour and culture - once again Gorefang used this to his advantage and manipulated the crowds to his will, by the time the people realised they were being used it was too late and a full-scale revolution had taken place with Gorefang going as far as making a deal with corrupt humans to amass a large arsenal of war-machines never before seen in Erewhon. Within days the revolution was over and the newly crowned Inquisitor Gorefang stood as the ruler of a world in ruin: his first act as the new absolute ruler of Erewhon was to use the war-machines given to him by humanity to purge the land of the "alien invaders" - once he scared away the humans he once again turned his wickedness on his own people and began a reign of terror that made the sky turn red as villages burned, people hung and soldiers fought. Now many years later Erewhon is a dark place, although the open hostilities have stopped this is still a world under the rule of a monster and it shows: public-executions are the new entertainment and the mighty Citadle Of Order rises from the centre of the Great City - built on the bodies of slain enemies by the hands of an enslaved nation. As the people silently cry out for a savior their dark lord watches on, to the Inquisitor this is but a small victory and new worlds await: new civilisations to convert or destroy - to Gorefang there can be no rest in a universe ruled by angry gods and he is but the hammer that must strike down their many enemies.. Powers Gorefang doesn't have any superhuman abilities save for a mind so incredibly twisted and insane it rivals any genius (superhuman or not) - although physically an old man and prone to sickness he is the undisputed ruler of Erewhon and has the authority to put a man to death just for looking at him wrong: he thinks nothing on killing young, old, rich or poor and as such perhaps his greatest power is his unrestrained cruelty and lust for power. Gorfang is a humanoid mouse howeve (measuring in at 4ft 6in when standing upright), so does have the enhanced-senses and traits of such animal (such as claws and fangs) - these are not quite superhuman though and are not as developed as most of his species due to his advanced years and illness: Gorefang is fairly resistant to physical pain however since he has lived most of his life with illness and thus has learnt to block out much of his pain via thought. Personality Inquisitor Gorefang is a monster, plain and simple - from an early age he took to using the gods as a means of excusing his own selfish and cruel behaviour: even his own mother was not spared his ruthlessness. Anything that stands in Gorefang's way is, in his mind, fit only to be purged and he is an avid fan of torture and execution both as a means of terrifying people into worship and for personal enjoyment: Gorefang cares nothing about betraying allies and is a man so utterly obsessed with power that he is willing to massacre thousands regardless of age or morality - even the most pious of followers fall victim to Gorefang eventually and he goes about his business like a spectre of death, still believing that he is exempt from normal law or morality due to his status as supreme ruler. Yet for all his power Inquisitor Gorefang is but one of the many unwitting pawns of the Chaos-Gods, blindly following them thinking he is doing the work of the Light. Appearance In his youth he was handsome, with light brown fur and eyes that sparkled with intelligence: he was never very fit though and remained skinny despite his mother's care and the long periods of bed-rest meant he was unaccustomed to the outside and often hid away - as he grew older he became less timid and was still handsome, yet his extreme preaching and overt cruelty meant that many would-be-lovers and friends were frightened away and over the years Gorefang's physical appearance began to fade away as the ugliness within seemed to change him on the outside: his fur is now grey and his eyes burn like hot coal, his whiskers are gnarled and fangs yellow with age - his ears are flea-bitten and he dresses in dark red robes adorned with gold, a gnarled staff made of rotten-wood acts as a symbol of power as well as an aid in times of sickness and he has began to hunch somewhat. He carries a personal copy of the Book Of Wisdom with him at all times, a gift from his mother who used to read to him at his bed when he was sick - he often attaches a chain to this book and wraps it around his chest: he is also prone to using herbs and spices as a sort of perfume, though he tends to use herbs and spices that are strong and thus a little overpowering to the senses - not that many dare to say that to his face. Battle-Stats Agility (3) <-- his agility has suffered over the years Speed (4) <-- fast but his age shows Strength (0) <-- he is sickly and old Endurance (5) <-- despite advancing years his endurance remains Willpower (10) <-- he is almost pure, unadultered evil in regards to his limitless arsenal of trickery, devotion to his cause and mastery of manipulation Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon